The Foreign Ninja's Love
by Bunji-the-fox
Summary: A foreign ninja comes to Konoha to seek out his one true love, Kiba! Strong M rating starting at chapter 3. Warnings have been added for your convenience. Also yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to you. All my name is Bunji. This is what the naruto world would be like If I invaded it yay!!

Tsunade: No invadeing or I cut off your tail...

yes ma'am. Sadly I don't own Kiba, or any of those other guys But I do own Bunji. Disclaimer: this story and the chapters which may follow will be comedy/shonen ai. That's boy love, yaoi, and if I must say it blatent homsexuality. Enjoy .

It started like any other day in Konoha village. Naruto causing trouble for everyone near him others lazing about staring at the clouds, and a few more responsible nin were training. A perfectly normal day... except for the earthquake and shower of rocks spewing out of the ground near the village gates of course. Naturally the entire village was on high alert (Except the lazy ones and the ones too close to Naruto to be able to hear anything over the energetic blondes voice), and the ANBU squad had already found the source of the commotion, A small silvery haired nin with dark grey fox ears jutting out of his silky hair and a fox tail of the same variety jutting out of his black pants. All of the villagers stood a good distance away in shock of the raw amont of chakra coming off this little form. After about five minutes of making a good racket the foreigner fell over unconcious.

The ANBU squad looked confused, which is rather extrordinary considering the whole mask wearing thing, and collected our hero's sleeping form and took him to a special detaining cell in one of the best hospitals in konoha. "After all", they thought, "if the rest of this little guys village (they confiscated his hitai-ate and couldn't find the village sympol on any record) is as powerful as him would have a big problem if they became hostile." Also in the bin full of the foreginer's possesions were several exceptionally heavy kunai, a scroll of unknown and wholly unusable jutsu done in english, a simple loose red shirt with rips up and down the sides, and several pictures of Kiba, a member of the inuzuka clan within the village.

A week went past with very few visits to the Foreigner's room. Very little was know about him still and the Hokage had already taken her frustrations out on several desks. Naruto was one of the very few visitors and that was only to see what the big deal was about. After seeing five foot tall sleeping form and left finding it much less interesting than a certain red haired sand nin. The only other visitor was Kiba Inuzuka since he was notified about this foreigner's possession of his pictures. Kiba stared through the safty window for a long time shrugging and walking away thinking to himself, "why didn't the take off that goofy fox ear headband... at least then he wouldn't look so damn cute...Wait a minute what the hell am I thinking?!"

Finally after three weeks the foregin nin sat bolt upright and got out of bed scaring the life out of the nurse that opened his door. She screamed and the forgeiner clapped his hands over to his ears very confused. After she quieted down realizing that he wasn't trying to escape or anything the foreigner spoke in english, "Hi there I'm Bunji, I really need to pee..."

Following the blank stare from the nurse and a quick glance around Bunji said in japanese, "Ah, so my technique worked and I'm in konoha..., forgive me Nurse lady but my name is Bunji and I really really need to go pee now so if you could..."

The nurse pointed down the hallway to a nearby restroom staring blankly at Bunji's ears.

"Ah thank you!" and with that Bunji dashed down the hallway in his hospital gown giving all in the hallway a veiw of his rear and long ruffled looking unkempt tail. Within a few hours Bunji was fully dressed again and looking no worse for the three weeks of staying still in a bed. In fact, he seemed completly unaware of the time that had passed and the other fact that he was now standing in front of Tsunade who was patiently waiting to be told where he came from.

Tsunade's temple throbbed as she tried to gain his attention for the twelth time, "Bunji!!"

He finally turned and before he could resond or getdistracted again Tsunade asked him angrilly where the hell he came from. "oh that's easy," he responded, "I come from the lost vilage of nature across your great ocean and I am the kage of my village."

Tsunade sighed in relief since surely this charecter was the strongest in his village. "alright, so why exactly are you here and what are all these pictures of Kiba Inuzuka about?"

"hmmmmm well that's hard to say really. I guess I'd be called a tourist.As for the pictures, they were given to me as research material and I kept them. It's not very often in my country to hear of another village with nin so in tune with nature." Bunji gave a disarming smile leaning on the desk and stealthily slipping the pictures back into his pocket.

Tsunade just sighs shruging her shoulders "Welcome to Konoha..." and with that she stamped and approval for Bunji's visitation to the Hidden leaf village.

"Thank you much ma'am," About this time Bunji realizes that Tsunade is a woman and notices that indeed she has a large bust. "Wow, What a rack!"

Onlookers were witnesses to what was probably the only time a nin was hurled out of Tsunade's window... without it being Naruto of course.

--------------Meanwhile--------------- 

Naruto sneezed "nghh, who's talking about me!"

"what are you talking about baka?" came Gaara's response.

Naruto shook his head and snuggled back into Gaara's arms hiding his face in Gaara's pale chest, "nothing, it's just a saying."

"I'll have to hunt this person that talks about my naru down," Gaara thought to himself as he stroked the blonde's spikey hair gently as he held his half naked form close, "especially since I was so close to claiming this little devil." He gave Naruto's rear a little pinch. "It was probably no one special," about that time Gaara saw Bunji streak past the window followed by the sound of a loud crash, "seems like someone pissed the hokage off more than you do Naru-kun"

"Tsunade-baachan? She's always pissed..." Naru gave Gaara a little love bite on his collarbone in retailiation.

"Don't worry about her Naru-kun, lets just make the most of my time away from the sand village... and this brief pause in fangirl attacks... must be distracted by that forgein guy. Something about hims having fox ears and a tail..."

"Pah he looks like a real Baka. Nothing special at all." Naruto was getting jealous about Gaara talking about Bunji.

---------------Above the Inuzuka compound------- 

Bunji flailed about midair for show until he smirked getting the exact response he wanted from Tsunade throwing his extra heavy kunai with strings attached to change his course to the Inuzuka compound crashing into a very suprised shirtless Kiba's bedroom. Bunji looked up and saw Kiba before pouncing on him and pinning him down tail wagging behind him furiously.

Kiba, being very new at being suprised in this manner by a psuedo human, was not suprised at all and grabbed at one of Bunji's ears tugging it, "hey... you have fox ears" which made Bunji yelp out in pain and roll off Kiba curling up defensivly.Kiba blinked and still not quite making all the connections reached over "sorry little guy didn't realize those things attached to your head were attached to your head." he began petting Bunji's head gently.

Bunji melted at the touch uncurling and resting his chin on Kiba's thigh. "It's ok..." Of course being a least a little bit like a dog, Bunji was in bliss.

It wasn't long before the ear pettings put Bunji to sleep leaving Kiba to realize after a few minutes that a) there was a hole in his roof b) that the thing he was petting was definitly not an animal c) that the thing he was petting was mostly human, and asleep on his lap. Kiba glanced around nervously having heard about the recent attacks by Yaoi fangirls.

"The little guy must have a crush on me or something ... he is kinda cute ... think I could deal with having a boyfriend mebbe" Kiba laughed at himself "he probly wont mind the dog smell!" Kiba gently slid from under Bunji's chin before laying with him and holding him close like he would Akamaru kissing his neck softly. "That sound good little guy?" Kiba smiled as bunji rolled over in his arms nosing into his chest unconciously. "guess so. Sweet dreams little guy."

To Be Continued...

Soooo that's it... It prolly sucks and such but be gentle I'm new at this


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello again everyone! since my story got at least one good reveiw there's going to be more! Beware my Typo ridden madness!

Shino: I knew it, the end is near...

Bunji: oh come now. you havn't even made it in... yet. Also I don't own Naruto or the rest but I do Own Bunji P. Again there is Boy love and such might be a little more citrus this time. just a bit.

------------------------

Bunji woke up slowly looking at the unfamiliar wall in front of him. He blinked softly noticing the bed was unfamiliar as well and as he started to stretch ad wiggle his tail he heard Kiba grumble behind him. Bunji giggled to himself and rolled over, believing he was still in his fantasy dream world, and kissed Kiba softly full on the lips.

Kiba's face, instead of looking all sleepy and dreamy like it normally did in Bunji's little world, twisted into suprise and awe. "is that some sort of foreign custom little guy?" Right about that time Kiba's sister knocked to wake Kiba for breakfast, and the sudden noise scard the hell out of both of them.

Bunji eventually responded,"not not really..." his face was nearly completly red by this point as he looked at Kiba's bare chest ears flicking to catch every little noise on the air. The tension in the air soared.

"Then why exactly did you kiss me...?" Not that Kiba really cared, afterall he had already decided that he was going to make this little fox his boyfriend. He really was a cute little guy.

"Errr... I like You Kiba... A lot... ever since I started spying on you because I thought that you might be gay. After all you do spend a lot of time with other guys, and Yaoi pictures reall-.." Kiba smiled and cut him off with a hard kiss pinning him under himself as he crushed Bunji's lips. Bunji's first reation was Suprise, then contentment as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kiba's strong frame trailing his fingers over the flesh of the leaf nin's neck.

-----------------

Meanwhile on the other side of the village Sakura stopped what she was doing and stared int the direction of the Inuzuka compound. "I sense a new couple..." she muttered as her fangirl sense went wild. Imeadiatly she informed the local yaoi fangirl network to call a meeting.

------------------

Back at the Inuzuka compound, Bunji sat quietly at the main room's table while Kiba's sister stared him down, making the little fox eared nin very very nervous. Kiba was in the other room cooking since when his sister woke him for breakfast what she really wanted was for him to cook breakfast for her. Of course after he was "delayed", she came back up, threw open the door to Kiba's room and found herself staring at a scene that shocked her, but not nearly as much as it should have. She even discreetly snapped a picture before the new couple parted blushing horribly. If one in the room had Byakugan they would notice the small card in her right front pocket that read "Konoha Yaoi fangirl Club member # 00354" with the words "photographer" in fancy italics beneath.

Not another word was spoken before she left to wait on Kiba to cook. "Damn she's good at coming in at the wrong time... guess we'll have to continue later Kit." Kiba winked softly.

"But my names Bunji..." his stomach rumbled softly as his ears flicked in mild annoyance. He sat on Kiba's bed smoothing out his tail from sleeping.

"Kit is easier to say and it's cute like you my little fox boy." Kiba blinked a little at the words coming out of his mouth cursing himself mentally, "I'm really falling for this guy aren't I... well the ears are just too cute ..." Right about then Bunji was bent over looking for his brush in his little pouch. "and a nice little rear too..."

Seemingly a little bit aware of the stare he was getting Bunji swished his tail right about then giving Kiba a playful pat on the cheek with it. "You really need to go cook breakfast and stop staring at my rump sweety... I'm hungry too."

Kiba smirked and walked away closing the door right after saying, "it'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

As soon as Kiba went out the door Bunji fell onto the bed bodily rolling around in it and sniffing at the pillows, "Kyaaa!!! even better than how I imagined we'd meet. And he's so dreamy and...murrrr dominante..."

Which brings us back to Kiba cokingin the kitchen and his sister staring poor Bunji down. "So I see my brother likes you...," she finally spoke, sounding more like a police interregator until her fangirl side came out, "How far have you two gone hmm? I guess you slept there since that crash last night was obviously you."

Bunji blushed terribly hiding his face, "We havn't done anything ... why are you even asking shouldn't you be freaking out or something, I mean you just found out that your brother is gay or at least Bi... wait a minute... you aren't one of those yaoi fangirls are you...?" Bunji's expressions changed from mildly embarressed to extremly worried very quickly. Especially since Kiba's sister was smiling so evilly.

"And what if I am my cute little star... you can't hide from my camera heh heh" with that she vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving Bunji there looking pale... very very pale. Kiba wandered in and set down the simple meal he had made.

"hmmm wonder where sis took off to in such a hurry usually she can hardly move before a meal. Bet she got some news from that club of hers or something." He looked over at Bunji and blinked. "wow you're whiter than Akamaru after a bath... something wrong?" Kiba looked again noticing that bunji was wearing one of his jackets, "And I don't mind you snagging my clothes since you obviously aren't used to the weather here but next time please ask..."

"sorry I couldn't help myself, I was sniffing around ad such and before I knew it I was wearing your clothes," Bunji smiled a little scratching his head, "but on a more serious note I think you sister's 'Club' is a group of fangirls." Kiba stared at him blankly, "Guessing you've never seen fangirls in a mad rush before..." Kiba shook his head. "Ah... it's terrible... but we don't have to worry about that... oh no... what were dealing with is something much worse.. Yaoi fangirls..."

"Weird... didn't think girls were that bad. Heck I even thought Hinata was a little cute." Kiba smirked a bit watching Bunji brush his tail out for the third time this morning before eating. "So what's so bad about these fangirls if they don't trample or maim us?"

"They destroy privacy... I wouldn't be suprised if your sister already took pictures of us and is sharing them with the others right now."

"meh let 'em take their pictures. Couse if the take any pictures that are say... near pornagraphic I'll just have to hunt them down." Kiba smiled and then there was a knock at the door. "Gaah what a morning for interruptions eh?" The nin got up and left Bunji to mull over what exactly had been interrupted this time.

At the main gate to Kiba's place

"Naru-kun you better have a good reason for dragging me over here this early after keeping me up all night." Gaara yawned widly and knocked again before Kiba walked out with Akamaru by his side going white at the sight of the kazekage and Naruto at his front door, holding hands, in matching outfits.

"You weren't complaining last night you horny suna boy... oh hey Kiba! You got a hole in your roofyouknowanditlooksalotlikesomecrashedthroughitatsomecrazyfastspeed.areyouok?" Naruto finally inhaled inviting himself in and dragging Gaara with him.

"Sure... come on in ..." Kiba sighed and led them to the room he was in earlier sitting with Bunji. "oh this is Bunji, he flew through my roof last night." Bunji waved and scooted over snuggling into kiba's side.

Naruto did that shocked look he always does at really obvious things and screamed "what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in a coma or something and aren't you being hel-" he didn't get to finish cause about that time Gaara clipped him upside the head and made him sit down.

"Naru-kun you're much too loud this early in the morning... " Gaara turned to Bunji staring with that gaze of his that always looks like a glare. "I'm sorry about him... he's a little... excitable" Gaara Rubbed the spot on Naru's head he hit gently making the hyperactive nin much more calm and sedate.

"It's alright... wooo guess I really was out for a while if you thought I was comatose" Bunji laughed and leaned into Kiba feeding him bites of egg.

"You sure made friends fast with Kiba..." Naruto in his infinite drive to state the obvious said, "more like a couple already..."

Kiba finally spoke up, "Not as obvious as you and the kazekage, baka, and besides," he started scritching behind one of Bunji's ears making his leg squirm and kick a bit, "how could you not like this little cutey..."

Gaara smiled, and no the universe didn't end, "He's like a dog or something. Yes he's pretty cute. If you like dogs I guess."

Right about that time Bunji's brain kicked in."Kiba-kun, you called the red head Kazekage right? I just remembered that back in my country I'm the head of my village to isn't that funny?" Kiba's jaw dropped, Naru looked ready to blow, and Gaara, well, he just sat there like normal. "ohhhh" he had just noticed the calender on the wall seeing that it was time for the new years fireworks, "I know we should all go to see the fireworks together!! but I'll need a yukuta... hmmmm Take me shopping ok Kiba?"

"sure why not Kit..." Kiba was still in shock as he cleared the table, Naru had passed out from having yet another nin his age become a kage. Gaara was calm and sedate as usual though he looked like he was about to pass out while he stroked Naru's hair.

To be continued

Woo another chapter down!! Now I see why it takes so damn long for some authors to put out chapters. So the story is getting thicker... and citrus is coming in soon... there's no stopping the lemons... also my terminology is prolly completly wrong and such and I realized I don't always follow the personalties right but meh... I write what comes out of my little head so P.

Leave coments and feed my soul!!! also next chapter, Bunji confuses Yukutas with Kimonos oh no!!!

So at this point in time my reviews are at a rather dismal amount... thus I really don't feel like people aside from one very positive person really want to read this... there fore if you read this, and thought it decent you should so totally write a review... even an anonymous review iss good!!!


	3. Chapter 3

*Fends off the evil delusions of not being liked and such* At last I return for another go at this. First I would like to say that it's been a rough time trying to write lately, and well whatever. Warnings about yaoi and such.

Kiba sat in front of the changing rooms looking weary and rather frustrated. As it turned out Bunji was a little ... picky. Picky enough that they'd been to nearly every department store and yukuta shop in konoha. Worst of all Naruto had invited himself and Garra along, and currently the number one unpredictable ninja was in the dressing room helping Bunji out while Garra seemed to be asleep, which was probably for the best judging by the noises escaping the little room. Not to mention the conversation Kiba's poor ears were picking up.

"Oh... Naru-kun it's too tight!! I gotta get out" Bunji slumped against the wall making a good thud heard.

"No way! It'll stretch out.... Just let me push this way and pull here...."

"Nooo it's gonna rip!!" Naruto finally gave up and stormed out of the dressing room leaving poor Bunji alone to keep trying. The foreign nin slumped against the wall in obvious depression looking around the tiny room cluttered with clothes. Then he spotted it, a tiny piece of deep blue/purple sticking out from under the bigger piles. After unearthing it he saw it was pure silk and obviously not meant for a guy, judging by the patterns, but Bunji didn't know that and started putting it on. After another half hour, Bunji stepped out and Kiba's jaw dropped to the floor. Gaara, who was holding a very cute curled up sleeping Naruto, actually blushed at the sight. Maybe it's cause Bunji was a guy in Girl's clothing and maybe it was because the foreign nin's body pulled it off so well, but the end result was the same, two nin with steadily tightening pants.

Kiba was the first to finally speak, "Wow...you look amazing."

Bunji Could only blush softly in response and give an oddly ladylike curtsey. Right about the time Bunji was feeling good about this kimono Naruto woke up and in his usual baka mannerism said, "hey who's this chick? Does Bunji have a sister now?" Both Kiba And Gaara face palmed, which really confused the hell out of Garra since he had never had that reaction before.

"No you baka, that is Bunji. And he looks great if you ask me." Kiba shook his head and walked toward Bunji who rushed into a hug pressing close. In turn, he felt Kiba's arousal against him and blushed furiously not daring to pull away. Bunji was in total heaven and there was nothing that could have ripped him away at that point. About that time Kiba spoke up, "Are you hungry my cute little fox?"

Bunji blushed furiously at the fox comment and nodded slowly before Kiba led him out and towards Ichiraku Ramen. They left a very speechless Naruto and Gaara behind and Bunji was definitely enjoying the silence. Within a few short minutes they had arrived, ordered, and were waiting on their ramen. The silence was starting to kill poor Bunji as he tried to think of things to say, that is, right up until Kiba scooted a bit closer and put a warm worn hand on Bunji's upper thigh. Bunji blushed hotly and was suddenly thankful he was in the kimono since all the Yaoi fan girls thought Kiba was with a girl today. As a close second in Bunji's book of hot ninjas would say ' Women are too troublesome.' They seemed not to notice Bunji's tail swishing side to side behind him.

After a time the food was served and they ate in a sort of calm almost carefree manner which considering the nigh super human abilities of the Konoha yaoi fan girl club was nothing short of a miracle granted by some higher power. Inside his mind Bunji was crying and praising the powers that be. The whole time Kiba just smirked to himself at how odd the whole situation was. As it turns out Bunji was just short of being as fast as Naruto when it came to eating ramen so he got to Snuggle into Kiba's side while waiting on him to finish.

Outside of the shop Kiba smirked and pulled Bunji close letting his hands dip to just above the little fox boy's tail base and whispered into his ear, "So my little kit, I know I nice secluded spot where we can watch the fireworks without anyone bothering us, wanna go?" As Kiba spoke his hands wandered a little lower and onto Bunji's rear rubbing there softly.

Bunji could only shiver and nod as his heart threatened to leap out of his chest and other areas threatened to show off the fact that he was not an exceptionally flat-chested girl. Kiba could only smile as the two of them vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving a few onlookers very disappointed.

ß--------------Lemon Alert. Well sorta… give it a few lines k? ^_^ ---------------à

They arrived at the spot, which was a sort of halfway house high in one of the many trees of Konoha and exceedingly well disguised. Kiba sat Bunji down on a couch he had moved into the area and grabbed a bottle of sake from a cabinet. Bunji stared at it blankly for a bit before he worked out what it was gasping softly. "How'd you get that… and we can't drink that! We're underage!"

To this Kiba could only smirk and respond simply, "I have my ways and who cares they'll never find us here." He smiled a little broader giving Bunji that look that made him quiver. It just made him seem so tough and rebellious, so naturally there was no way Bunji could say no as he took his portion staring a little hesitantly at it as Kiba sipped at his waiting for the show to start. After a good portion of time and a few refills on Kiba's side Bunji finally got up the courage and downed the whole thing.

To call the little guy a lightweight would be an understatement though he still had slightly more tolerance than Rock Lee. It surmises to say there were no restraints to be had for either of them and it wasn't long before both of them were locked together at the lips with Kiba's agile tongue wrestling Bunji's, and winning of course. The kiss seemed to drag on for ages as Kiba's hands started to undo the kimono, which while nice looking was now in his way. Similarly Bunji's hands had found their way under Kiba's shirt and were caressing and exploring the strong sculpted chest underneath.

Bunji shivered lightly feeling the silk sliding down his shoulders and gasped as Kiba broke the kiss and bit where his neck met his shoulder lightly sucking hard to give him a mark. The sheer sensation made the needy little fox go all but limp, his hands falling from the nin's chest to his lap rather suddenly. Not that either of them minded. It was very clear at this point where this was headed and each was in a state of mind to gladly let it.

Bunji took advantage of where his hands had found themselves and started to rub his new lover through his pants with one hand the other gently undoing Kiba's pants and tugging them down a bit. Kiba not being one to be outdone by the one he intended to claim had slid the kimono further down and pulled it wide open revealing, in adhering with what he thought was still tradition, Bunji was wearing nothing underneath.

Bunji panted softly as he gripped Kiba's hard shaft relishing the feel of it after having pined for it so much, memorizing every detail as best he could. Kiba could only groan softly in appreciation and pet the kit's ears, which were traveling lower as Bunji was transfixed by the manhood in his grasp.

Bunji took in the heavy masculine scent at Kiba's lap and kissed the tip of the now freed organ before gently wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking softly needing no prompting whatsoever. Kiba gasped sharply and gripped his ears shivering as the hot wet confines of the other's mouth slowly took him in, and he panted out, "You're really good at this…"

Bunji smirked softly and swirled his tongue on the tip before taking the rest into his maw and throat swallowing softly to drive his love up the wall. Kiba could only gasp out and moan softly before pulling Bunji off his shaft and pinning him down under himself legs splayed leaving the little foreigner exposed.

Kiba smirked seeing the look of bliss on his lovers face as he took control and wasted no time in pushing into the all to eager rear that awaited only getting the tip in before getting a loud moan from each of them. "So tight…" Bunji marveled that Kiba seemed even bigger than he had fantasized and squirmed softly as Kiba sank deeper till he hilted leaving the little kit cling tightly to Kiba and shivering. "Mmm, you ok kit?" Kiba kissed the trembling figure softly and Bunji nodded slowly as he got used to being stretched this way.

"Yes... it's my first time." He blushed hotly and moaned out as Kiba gave him a firm grind.

Kiba smiled broadly and pulled back almost all the way out "Just how I like it." He pushed back in a bit faster than before and settled into a steady rhythm just as the fireworks began covering up their loud and often rather obscene moaning as they built and built Kiba gaining more speed and strength with each firm thrust.

Unfortunately, partially due to Bunji's being a virgin and Kiba's surprisingly slow sex life it wasn't long until both climaxed howling out right as the fireworks hit the climatic finale. They lay together looking up at the sky and the only thought that ran through Kiba's slightly intoxicated mind was, 'how am I ever going to explain why we smell like each other to Akamaru…'

ß--------------End of Lemon------------à

Woooo how's that for a "climatic ending"

As per usual please please please please write reviews and tell me what you think of the story kk? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
